Love Life
Ro Ro sings about his love life with Jamal. Lyrics Chorus: When with Mall my day is like the last Loving him, despite my bitchy past Riding him all night, all summer Doing me the way he wanna Yeah I'mma ride my heart out 'til the dawn But he still won't cum when morning comes Riding him all night, all summer Gonna suck it like no other 1: Mall is my crush And I say, I can't get enough He is a rush I won't give it up Mall is my crush Now I might have went and bitched too much But I love him cause Cause he marks me up Chorus: When with Mall my day is like the last Loving him, despite my bitchy past Riding him all night, all summer Doing me the way he wanna Yeah I'mma ride my heart out 'til the dawn But he still won't cum when morning comes Riding him all night, all summer Gonna suck it like no other 2: Mall is my crush I kept saying that I wouldn't touch But that dick went bust And I sucked it up No dicks, no suck With my Mally my life is stuck Yeah, our son will once hate on us Bridge: Get low, get high My tears have run dry Now he's got me in the mood I ain't gotta worry Got low, got high Orgasm is nigh And he fucked me in the pool Chorus: When with Mall my day is like the last Loving him, despite my bitchy past Riding him all night, all summer Doing me the way he wanna Yeah I'mma ride my heart out 'til the dawn But he still won't cum when morning comes Riding him all night, all summer Gonna suck it like no other Hook: I won't find another crush Love life's giving me a rush I just love his pelvic thrust Second time to cum on me I won't find another crush Love life's giving me a rush I just love his pelvic thrust Second time to cum on me Chorus: When with Mall my day is like the last Loving him, despite my bitchy past Riding him all night, all summer Doing me the way he wanna Yeah I'mma ride my heart out 'til the dawn But he still won't cum when morning comes Riding him all night, all summer Gonna suck it like no other Outro: I won't find another crush Love life's giving me a rush I just love his pelvic thrust Second time to cum on me I won't find another crush Love life's giving me a rush I just love his pelvic thrust Second time to cum on me Trivia * When Ro Ro says in the chorus, "Loving him, despite my bitchy past", he's referencing how he mistreated Jamal at one point. * When Ro Ro says, "Yeah, our son will once hate on us", he's saying that if they were to have a son, when he becomes a teenager he'll hate his parents due to puberty and mood swings, etc.